Just a Normal Little Girl
by Queen Arwen Elessar
Summary: Charlie is hardly a normal girl. Infact, she's not even normal! When she meets the z's, secrets come out, and her father does too! Can Chi-chi find a place in her heart for Charlie?
1. Shocker

I do not own DBZ!!  
  
JUST A NORMAL LITTLE GIRL!  
  
Charlie Watts watched as Maima's brush ripped her hair out. The tape was horrid. Charlie got it out the T.V and threw it in the bin.  
  
"So long Maima!" She watched the T.V's bluryness for seconds then turned it off.  
  
"I'm going out mam!" Charlie called, her mother didn't reply. Shutting the door, Charlie set off down the quite town street. Her boots were the only noise she heard. Anything else was absent in her mind. She went to cross the road, she had seen her mother on the other side. She didn't see the truck coming. If she had, her life would off been diffrent. She saw the flash of light before her as the truck hit her at 40 MpH.  
  
***  
  
"God dammit, what've done to my head?" She looked up. A group of people around her sniggered, she didn't reconise any of them.  
  
"woah, where's the ice cream?"  
  
"Pardon?" a woman asked, she had raven hair.  
  
"Usually, when you die, you get ice cream, and i'm hungry and dead!" Charlie shook her head.  
  
"Sounds like someone we know!" Crillin laughed. Charlie sat up, but immedatly regretted it.  
  
"Sorry, due to the lack of oxegon flowing to my misused brain, I can't think straight!"  
  
"Could you ever?" a smaller child asked.  
  
"whatcha say? bring it on kiddo!" Charlie dared.  
  
"Goten!" thw woman warned.  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"We saw the accident!" the woman imformed.  
  
"Righto! Er, get me outta here!" Charlie screamed, "My mum!"   
  
"see!" Bulma hit Trunks playfully, "she cares about her mum!" Trunks rolled his eyes and sat on the end of Charlie's bed.  
  
""Your supposed to be dead!! Are you a Sajin?" Bulma squeked as Trunnks said this.  
  
"My father was, but he, well, he's dead!" Bulma coughed.  
  
"Excuse me!! what was his name??" Charlie looked as if she was thinking hard.  
  
"Goku!" 


	2. Danger

Charlie relised something was up and started a hacking cough, burying her head in the pillows.  
  
"WHAT!" Chi-chi screamed. Bulma put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"She probelay has a decent explantion for this!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Whama-temlihecent-texteration-who?" Charlie asked, her head still buried in the pillow.  
  
"A what?" Bulma asked. She looked around Yamcha and Krillin we're both lost for words. Charlie sat up, again regretting it!  
  
"Will a semi-decent explanation do?" she snapped. Bulma looked taken aback.   
  
"Charlie watts, time for your medicene, your mum can see you now!" Charlie's nurse said. Chi-chi almost blew a fuse, Bulma screamed as she bit her hand.  
  
"Oi! lay off!" Lamdina Watts pounded into the room, knocking the nurse over.  
  
"Outta my way!" the others looked at each other doubtfully.  
  
"This is your mum?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure is!" Charlie laughed. Hugging her mum, who sat down at her side, pushed Krillin off his seat.  
  
"Thanks guy's, honestly, Men!" Chi-chi scowled.  
  
"Which one?" Lamdina stared at Chi-chi, who went posativly wild when Goku came in the room. she was about to say something when Bulma clamped her hand over her mouth again. Chi-chi made a sudden movement and Bulma sqeuled:  
  
"Not this time!" Goku frowned.  
  
"Er, what did I miss? I got everyone Soda!"  
  
"Yum," Charlie said, sitting up in bed, "Soda's take up a lot of time! I better help you drink it!" Goku laughed.  
  
"I like your attitude kid, here!" he passed her one gently and gave another to Trunks, Goten, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Lamdina and hesitated at Chi-chi.  
  
"er......" Chi-chi squinted forcefully at him, "You can your's later!" he put it on the table, "all this waiting on everyone sure makes you hungry!"  
  
"So does laying asleep! amazing!" Charlie said. she raised her brush to her hair to brush it, when Lamdina grabbed her arm.  
  
"Er, Charlie, please, don't touch your hair!" Charlie frowned.  
  
"Why? it's a mess!"   
  
"Because..... it looks fine!"  
  
"You really hate my hairdressing don't ya? the way I dress-"  
  
"Dresses like THAT are for older kids!"  
  
"Mum I'm like 16 lay off!"   
  
"15 and a quater!" Lamdina almost shouted.  
  
"Goku's got it in for stressy women!" Krillin said to Yamcha who nodded. Bulma glared at them, she pointed at them and shook her head. Goku looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What is up with Chi-chi?" Chi-chi began to reply when Bulma said:  
  
"Just wait 'till she get's you home mate!" she almost shouted herself. Goku looked astonisted.  
  
"I'm staying here tonight!" Goku joked, Chi-chi struggled against Bulma's grip. Krillin got up to hold her too.  
  
"Subdue the monster!" Charlie laughed, "no offence!" she added. Goku laughed again.  
  
"you could lead an army with that attidute Charlie!"   
  
"Thats Sargent Charlie to you!"   
  
"ohhhh," Trunks laughed, finally catching on, "Your in so much trouble!" Goten laughed.  
  
"Naughty!" Bulma squirmed.  
  
"Shut up! I only have two hands!" Chi-chi, Goku and Goten turned to leave.  
  
"You just wait!" suddenly screams of anger could be heard from the ward. Charlie smiled.  
  
"What did he do?" Lamdina smiled sadly.  
  
"that's your dad!" Charlie coughed again and threw herself forcefully at the pillow. Her tangled hair oddly splayed. 


End file.
